DP188: Battling a Thaw in Relations!
is the 31st episode of Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors. Episode Plot Gliscor nearly makes it, but gets hit by Drapion's Pin Missile. Drapion uses Cross Poison, though Gliscor evades and uses Fire Fang, which also causes Drapion to be burned. Drapion falls defeated, making Paul standing with only one Pokémon. Paul calls Drapion back, while Ash's Gliscor is exhausted and in pain by the damage it took. While Brock and Barry see that Ash is at disadvantage, as Paul has one (unharmed) Pokémon, Dawn has faith in Ash winning this. Ash goes to call Gliscor back, but sees Paul sends his ace - Electivire. Ash knows Electivire's Electric attacks won't do a thing against Gliscor, but has some doubts due to the damage it took. Gliscor wants more battle experience and the chance to do more, so Ash lets it stay. Electivire uses Thunder on the field. This causes chunks of rock to be thrown up and down on Gliscor, who takes damage. Barry sees Paul is using the move Ash did with Infernape's Flare Blitz to get the Toxic Spikes away. Gliscor attacks with Giga Impact, but, surprisingly, Electivire blocks the attack and binds Gliscor. Using Brick Break, Electivire defeats Gliscor. Ash calls it back and sends Pikachu. Dawn and Barry have confidence Pikachu will defeat Electivire, but Brock has doubts, as any Electric attack will boost Electivire's speed, due to Motor Drive. Electivire uses Thunder on the field to throw the chunks of rock up and down. Ash predicted this and orders Pikachu to use Quick Attack, who dodges these attacks. Leaping from rock to rock, Pikachu dives and hits Electivire. However, Electivire catches Pikachu using its tail. Reggie does not believe Ash would fall to the same trick, but thinks he has a plan. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, but Electivire bangs him to the ground, canceling the attack. Still, he gets free by attacking Electivire's tail. Electivire uses Brick Break and Pikachu goes to intercept with Quick Attack, causing a collision of same power. Ash has not much choice and orders Pikachu to use Volt Tackle. Elcetivire blocks the attack, and due to Motor Drive, it is much faster. Electivire uses ThunderPunch, but Ash predicted this move and Pikachu uses Iron Tail to block, but Ash sees that his tactic did not work, as Electivire seems to be stronger. Paul reminds Ash of their first battle - Pikachu went closer to finish the battle using Iron Tail, which Paul predicted, so Pikachu will be defeated if he lifts his tail for a little bit. Paul also reminds Ash Electivire can use one more move and Ash realizes it is Brick Break. As so, Electivire uses Brick Break and defeats Pikachu. Jessie is riled up, seeing Pikachu lost. However, Meowth tells her and James Infernape can overcome this. Ash tells Paul though his strategy has given him the upper hand, Ash still believes he can turn this over. Paul responds that he gives his best shot, as Ash sends Infernape. Electivire uses ThunderPunch and Infernape intercepts using Mach Punch. Infernape uses Flamethrower, but Electivire's Protect stops the attack. Electivire uses Thunder, but Infernape digs and knocks Electivire down, but Infernape also takes damage from Toxic Spikes. Dawn confesses that even if she saw Paul and Ash battle, she feels something is different about this. Infernape uses Flamethrower, but Electivire stops it using Brick Break. Brock knows it is because they came all their way here, even if they used different methods to get here. Infernape uses Mach Punch, but Electivire wraps it. Electivire uses Thunder, causing a lot of damage to Infernape. Infernape is knocked out and while it may seem over, it is not. Infernape goes to stand up and sees Electivire encouraging it to fight more, while Paul insults it that Infernape is pathetic. Infernape stands up, as its ability, Blaze, is activated. Dawn knows Infernape took a lot of damage and hopes it defeats Electivire quickly, while Team Rocket cheers for Infernape. Infernape uses Flamethrower, so Electivire uses Thunder to intercept it, but Flamethrower is too much powered and hits Electivire. Infernape uses Mach Punch and damages Electivire. Elecitivire uses ThunderPunch and Infernape Flare Blitz, causing a grand collision. Infernape passes through and takes recoil damage, while Electivire got hit by Flare Blitz. Electivire smiles, but falls down in defeat. Due to this, Ash wins the battle. Dawn, Brock, Barry, and even Team Rocket are incredibly happy to see Ash won. James says they need to focus on selling the products, but Meowth reminds him they ate and drank everything they had, so they agree to get more inventory. Ash thanks Infernape and hugs it. Paul calls Electivire back into its Pokeball and thanks it for a good battle. Paul sees Ash and Infernape, then smiles and walks away. Ash soon sees he has to battle the trainer with Darkrai, Tobias. Reggie tells some of Paul's Pokémon that he lost, but Paul became stronger and knows they will have a battle when Paul returns. Barry encounters Brock and Dawn and asks where is Ash. They do not know, as Barry wanted to congratulate Ash on this impressive victory. Cynthia comes and lets them know Ash went in a hurry, thinking he would meet Paul once more. And she is right - Ash came to Paul. They all now know knows that Ash and Paul have connection, even if they hated each other before, but have respect. Paul admits Infernape is much stronger now. Paul tells Ash he will go back to Snowpoint City and ask for a rematch with Brandon. Cynthia knows Ash and Paul will enter the Champion League and looks forward to it. Ash asks Paul for another thing - to have a battle. Paul is surprised, but accepts and waves goodbye to Ash. Trivia *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture isn't shown at the end of the episode. Instead, a preview from the upcoming Best Wishes series was shown. *Type: Wild, the instrumental version of A Small Thing, and music from Jirachi: Wish Maker and Giratina and the Sky Warrior were used in this episode. *As of this episode, this is the first time that a single battle has spanned more than two consecutive episodes. **The battle also had the most Pokémon affected with status ailments ever in just one battle in the anime, with two Pokémon getting burned, five being poisoned and two (counting Buizel's Ice Aqua Jet) being frozen. Mistakes *When Pikachu used Volt Tackle on Electivire, he suffered from recoil damage even though recoil damage is nullified when the move causing it is ineffective against the target. *When Infernape uses Mach Punch on Electivire while Blaze is active, for a split second, Infernape looks as if it doesn't have its Blaze active. *In one scene, Ash's Diamond and Pearl hat looked like the one he wore in Hoenn. *When Electivire uses Thunder on Infernape, the red part of Electivire's tail was pink. *In Familiarity Breeds Strategy!, the announcer declares Paul and Ash's match the first match of the quarter-finals, and all of the quarter-final, semi-final, and final matches are fought on the same field. Yet at the end of the match, the pairings for the semi-finals are already revealed on screen without scheduling. Dub differences Type: Wild was replaced in the English dub with an instrumental of The Ultimate Challenge while another instrumental replaced the instrumental of A Small Thing. Gallery Gliscor bites Drapion DP188 2.jpg Electivire uses Thunder on the ground DP188 3.jpg Rocks fall on Gliscor DP188 4.jpg Electivire stops Giga Impact DP188 5.jpg Pikachu vs. Electivire DP188 6.jpg Electivire's ThunderPunch against Infernape's Mach Punch DP188 7.jpg Electivire stops Flamethrower vis Protect DP188 8.jpg Infernape gets badly electrocuted DP188 9.jpg Infernape's Blaze is activated DP188 10.jpg Ash has to face Tobias and Darkrai }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Paul Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes featuring Champions Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears